Undelivered Message
by Florette
Summary: Zoro envoit un mail à Sanji. Se passe à notre époque et dans notre monde. Yaoi .
1. Zoro

Une idée de fic qui m'est venue alors qu'un message que j'avais envoyé m'est revenu.

* * *

«Sanji,

Je t'écris ce mail une fois de plus en ayant l'espoir que tu lui répondra. Je te demande pardon, je regrette tous ce que j'ai pu te dire et te faire. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais quand je bois trop je ne me contrôle plus. Tu sais, j'ai suivis une cure pour ne lus boire et cela va faire 3 mois que je n'ai plus touché à l'alcool. Je te le demande en te suppliant : reviens moi. Ton rire, te sourire, ton odeur de cigarette, ta cuisine, ta présence tout simplement, tous cela me manque. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point tu m'étais indispensable. Pas avant ce jour là, ce jour maudit où j'ai commis la faute de trop et où tu m'a quitté. Quitté pour toujours en passant cette porte, quittant notre appartement et ma vie. Je sais qu'entre mes cours et ton restaurant nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps pour nous mais cela nous suffisez. Si je n'avais pas autant bu ce jours là qui sais où nous en serions aujourd'hui. Te frapper a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et mon plus grand regret.

Nos sortis le week-end, nos rendez-vous en amoureux, juste te voir, tous cela me manque.

Je te le demande avec ce dernier mail, après je ne te dérangerais plus car je ne serais plus de ce monde, pardonne-moi.

Zoro.»

…... Undelivered Message.


	2. Sanji

Voici un message que Sanji a envoyé à Zoro comme beaucoup de personnes me l'ont demandé.^^

* * *

«Zoro,

Je t'envoie ce mail pour essayer de reprendre contact avec toi. Je sais que ce tu m'as fait serai impardonnable pour tout le monde mais je tien à toi et je sais que tu ne referas plus. Luffy m'a dit que tu étais sorti d'une cure de désintoxication. Pendant ce temps où tu étais là-bas j'ai tenté de refaire ma vie avec Nami mais elle a un problème, elle n'est pas toi. La vie paraît vide sans toi et le soleil ne brille plus. Ma cuisine est fade car je n'y met lus mon amour pour toi. Quand je vois une bouteille de rhum je pense à toi, quand je vois une salle d'entraînement je pense à toi, juste quand je marche dans la rue je pense à toi. Je suis retourné au parc une seule fois depuis notre séparation mais cela a été trop douloureux de le voir sans toi. J'essayerais de passer dans notre ancien appartement demain car Luffy m'a dit que tu y habitais toujours. Peut-être pourrons nous repartir à zéro ensemble.

Sanji.

P.S : J'avais changé d'adresse mail alors n'utilise plus l'ancienne, je ne pourrais pas te répondre.»


	3. Suicide?

Alors au départ je voulais faire finir mon histoire au chapitre précédent mais les rewievs m'ont convaincu alors voici une suite. Ceux qui préfère la fin triste alors ne lisait pas cette suite qui est une fin alternative.

* * *

«Zoro,

J'ai demandé au personnel de l'hôpital de t'imprimer ce mail pour que tu puisse le lire. Pour le moment je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir pour des raisons de santé mental apparemment. Je refuse que tu refasse une chose pareil. Quand je suis venu dans ton appartement te trouver ainsi allongé sur le sol, les veines ouvertes, baignant dans ton sang j'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Quand les secours sont arrivé ils ont dit que cela c'était joué à quelques minutes. Si j'avais su que ce que tu avais fait te tourmenté ce point je serais venu lus tôt mais je n'ai rien vu, rien deviné alors que je sais à quel point tu peux être sensible sous ton armure de viendrais te voir quand tu seras remis. J'espère que nous pourrons repartir d'un bon pied et redevenir un couple.

Je t'aime.

Sanji.»


	4. Epilogue

Et pour finir un petit épilogue^^ tout mignon.

* * *

«Luffy, Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Brooks, Franky, Robin,

Salut à tous les amis. Nous vous écrivons ce message pour vous annoncer que nous nous remettons ensemble et que nous vivons un parfait bonheur à présent. Nous trouvons plus de temps pour nous voir et laissons notre travail de côté pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Nous songeons même à adopter si notre bonheur dure. Vous imaginez un petit garçon ou une petite fille dans notre groupe. Au fait Luffy et Nami on attend votre confirmation et vous aussi Franky et Robin alors arrêté de nous faire lambiner : mariage ou pas mariage? Nous avons acheté un nouvel appartement près du centre ville, l'ancien nous rappelant trop de mauvais souvenirs. J'espère que vous viendrez bientôt nous rendre visite l'adresse est en bas.

A bientôt.

Zoro et Sanji.

P.S : adresse : 15 Boulevard Haussman, Paris.»


End file.
